A speech recognition device in recent years is capable of recognizing a plurality of languages. In such a speech recognition device, it is necessary to perform a recognition process by using an acoustic model suitable for a language used by a user such that a recognition rate is increased. For example, even in the case of English, pronunciation of English by a user whose native language is German is different from that by a user whose native language is French, and hence it is necessary to use the acoustic model suitable for each user.
An example of a conventional switching method of a plurality of languages includes a use language switching method of an electronic dictionary device according to Patent Document 1. The electronic dictionary device includes a registration unit that registers a word for each language, a determination unit that determines whether or not a speech uttered by a user matches the word registered in the registration unit, and a switching unit that switches to a dictionary for a language corresponding to the word that the speech has matched. It has been necessary for the user to register the word corresponding to each language in the registration unit in advance and, at the time of switching to the dictionary for a language that the user desires to use, utter the word corresponding to the language.